1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same, more particularly to a loop array antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern wireless network devices, such as wireless access points, generally include lightweight, low-profile antennas. Taiwanese Patent No. M357719 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,675,466 disclose conventional printed-type planar array antennas, respectively, which are operable in a 5-GHz frequency band and are suitable for outdoor network establishment.
However, such planar array antennas have structures having resonant lengths of one-half wavelength, and hence occupy larger surface areas. For example, a 2×2 planar array antenna configuration operating in the 5-GHz frequency band occupies a surface area of 50 mm×50 mm. Furthermore, such planar array antennas generally exhibit poor gain and must be disposed on surfaces of system circuit boards.
Therefore, the need for a relatively small, lightweight, low-profile antennas still exists in the market.